elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas
Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas is a special in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on September 21, 2018 and is the fifteenth episode in the second season. Plot The Royal Family of Avalor, the Turners, Mateo, and Gabe, are on their way by boat under the command of Scarlet Turner to Nueva Vista to visit Elena and Isabel's paternal first cousin Duke Cristóbal, who rules over the city. On the way, Elena is practicing the use of the Scepter of Light's powers. Gabe is amazed and asks how many powers the Scepter has. At Mateo's urging, Elena reveals a new power: Making objects invisible. However, Elena reveals she's having trouble making herself vanish with it, as her demonstration only makes all of her up to her shoulders vanish, but she can use it perfectly on objects. Suddenly, Scarlet spots some Sirenas off in the distance and tells Daniel to ready the crossbows. When Elena asks why Naomi tells her "Sirenas are dangerous! Everyone knows that!" Naomi's parents elaborate: They sing a siren song to put sailors in a trance and make them crash their ships. Elena and Mateo both protest that they are about to launch an unprovoked attack. Daniel and Scarlet ignore them and open fire. Elena stops them with her Scepter, destroying one of their crossbows with Blaze. Marisa, the female Sirena, sees this and stops her brother Marzel, the male Sirena, from retaliating. Meanwhile, Naomi asks Elena why she stopped her parents' attack and Elena reiterates that it was unprovoked. Under the sea, Marzel is furious that they were attacked despite the fact that Sirenas haven't sunk a ship since before they were born. Marisa states it is because the humans don't know they've changed. She then decides to go talk to their father so she can speak to Elena. Meanwhile, Elena's group arrives in Nueva Vista to the sound of welcome bells. In the distance, Shuriki and Fiero hear the bells and know that Elena has arrived. Shuriki vows to make this a summer vacation that Elena will never forget as she has mastered the Scepter of Night and is ready to have her final confrontation with Elena to decide the fate of Avalor and the royal throne. Back in Nueva Vista, Elena's group is greeted by Duke Cristóbal. Elena notes how much her cousin has aged since she last saw him, to which Duke Cristóbal tells her that he didn't spend the last forty-one years in a magical Amulet. He also tells her that he invited her to celebrate her victory over Shuriki. Elena reveals that Shuriki is still alive and more powerful than ever. Duke Cristóbal assures Elena that she is more powerful than ever too and has her family to support her as well. Meanwhile, under the sea, Marzel and Marisa arrive in the Sirena Palace in their home of the underwater Kingdom of Coronado where they meet their parents, King Pescoro and Queen Camila, along with their Captain of the Guard, Daria, and Ocho. Pescoro confronts Marisa about how she was spotted near a human ship. Marisa confirms this and tells her father that she thinks it's time they tell the humans that they've changed. Pescoro tells her he knows her heart is in the right place but that the humans despise them for a good reason. Camila agrees with him and tells her to stay away from the humans. Marisa goes to talk to Elena anyway, with Marzel and Coco going after her. Back in Duke Cristóbal's Palace, Esteban tells Duke Cristóbal about their run-in with the Sirenas. Duke Cristóbal asks if the Sirenas attacked them. Naomi states "They were about to." to which Elena tells her "We don't know that." Elena also states that the Sirenas were never a problem when she came over to her cousin's before. Duke Cristóbal tells her that's because King Raul protected her from the truth and that Raul lost his younger brother, Duke Cristóbal's father, to a Sirena attack. Elsewhere, Migs, Luna, and Skylar are flying through the jungle and discover that Shuriki is already there in Nueva Vista. They try to attack her but are overpowered by the Scepter of Night long enough for Shuriki and her group to escape. They fly ahead to Nueva Vista and tell Elena's group. They split up to look for Shuriki. During the search, Elena hears a song and falls into a trance. She heads to the riverfront where it's revealed that Marisa is the one singing the song. After snapping out of the trance, Elena is instantly fearful of the Sirenas. Marisa tells her not to be scared as she and Marzel just want to talk to her. After they give themselves legs, Marisa tells Elena that while all the terrible things she's heard about Sirenas are true they are not the whole story: They used to sink ships because they felt the need to defend their territory. However, one day after sinking a ship, their father saved their mother by turning her into a Sirena. Pescoro fell in love with her. After marrying her, he ordered the attacks to stop. Marisa now wants to make peace with the humans. Elena is unsure at first due to what happened to her paternal uncle but agrees to talk to Duke Cristóbal because she believes them. Elena brings Duke Cristóbal to meet them. However, Duke Cristóbal orders his guards to seize them. Elena stops them and the Sirenas escape. Elena asks her cousin why he did that as they came to discuss peace. Duke Cristóbal tells her that was a lie and reminds her of his father. Underwater, Marzel thinks Elena set them up. When Marisa tries to defend her, Marzel snaps at her angrily "Grow up, Marisa! The humans hate our kind and they always will!" That night, Elena feels guilty for Duke Cristóbal's attack. The next day, Elena's group is taking part in a water parade. When Victor and Carla are spotted in the crowd, Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi take off on Migs, Luna, and Skylar, leaving Elena with no protection. Duke Cristóbal makes his cannons fire confetti. Suddenly, Elena's boat goes into a side channel, where she finds Shuriki and Fiero, revealing that Victor and Carla were decoys to lure Elena's friends away from Elena, and the drivers of the float flee after having done their part. Elena tries to make herself invisible, but a necklace Duke Cristóbal gave her earlier enables Shuriki to see her and blast her into the water. Marisa finds Elena and wraps some Milagras around her chest so she can breathe underwater without getting turned into a Sirena. It works and Elena is saved. Marisa and Marzel then take her to her father to get help to deal with Shuriki. Pescora refuses and tells them about how after the attacks stopped, humans thought they were kidnapping Marisa after she used her ability to turn her tail into legs for the first time. He also states that this convinced him that humans will always hate Sirenas for the attacks on their ships and forbade all contact with humans. Elena tells him now's their chance to show humans those days are over. Marisa agrees and goes with her. Back at Duke Cristóbal's Palace, the Royal Family of Avalor has arrived back after enjoying the parade. Suddenly, they get ambushed by Shuriki's group, who takes them prisoner after startling and horrifying them with appearing before the throne. Elsewhere, Duke Cristóbal and his guards have found Elena's float. Duke Cristóbal picks up Elena's Scepter just as she and Marisa arrive. Elena tells her cousin that Shuriki ambushed her and will take care of her. However, Duke Cristóbal throws the Scepter into the water and has his guards seize Elena. Elena asks what is the meaning of this. Duke Cristóbal explains that when Shuriki took over forty-three years ago, she gave him gold in exchange for his loyalty. After Elena defeated Shuriki two years ago, he lost his gold supply. Shuriki offered to renew it if he helped her, revealing that Duke Cristóbal has been in on her trap from the beginning. Elena is shocked that her cousin betrayed his family and country for gold. Marisa tries to save Elena, but Duke Cristóbal has his guards seize her too. Marzel witnesses this and goes to tell his parents. On the way, Elena informs Naomi and Luna about Duke Cristóbal's betrayal. Duke Cristóbal has Elena and Marisa thrown in a prison cell with the rest of the Royal Family. Naomi informs Mateo and Gabe about Duke Cristóbal's treachery and they fly to the rescue. Meanwhile, Duke Cristóbal informs Shuriki that Elena's still alive, but has been captured. Furious, Shuriki heads to the tower to finish the job. Meanwhile, Naomi's group arrives and busts the Royal Family and Marisa out. Shuriki's group pursues them as they attempt to escape back to Avalor City on the Royal Yacht. Though Shuriki damages the Royal Yacht's mainmast with the Scepter of Night, the Sirenas show up and help Elena by making Duke Cristóbal's ship crash into the sea wall of his palace. Marzel tosses the Scepter of Light to Elena, who begins a clash of the Scepters with Shuriki. Meanwhile, Mateo fights Fiero and soon overpowers him. Fiero takes Gabe hostage so he can use him as a shield. Naomi frees Gabe, and Mateo turns Fiero to stone again. Shuriki and Elena continue their duel until Shuriki manages to disable the Scepter of Light with her Dark Fire and trap Elena on a tower with no way out. After taunting that once she deals with Elena, the rest of the Royal Family are next so she can reclaim the Avalor throne unopposed, Shuriki mockingly says goodbye and tries to kill Elena, only to miss thanks to Elena's Invisibility Power saving her at the last second, allowing her to get behind Shuriki and surprise her. Elena hits Shuriki with Blaze at point-blank range, killing her for good. The Delgados escape on Cruz and Vestia with the jewel of the Scepter of Night, which Cruz retrieved before Elena could stop him. Duke Cristóbal is arrested and is ordered to be incarcerated. When Duke Cristóbal protests that they are family, Elena walks up and retorts "You don't even know what that word means" before having the guards take him away. Elena then declares the Sirenas friends of the Avalorans. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Julia Vera as Luisa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Héctor Elizondo as Fiero *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Gina Rodriguez as Princess Marisa ** Gia Lopez as young Princess Marisa *Prince Royce as Prince Marzel *Travis Willingham as Cuco *Edward James Olmos as King Pescoro *Javier Muñoz as Duke Cristóbal *Rita Moreno as Queen Camila *Rosario Dawson as Daria *Richard Steven Horvitz as Ocho *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Diane Guerrero as Vestia Songs *Familia Forever *A New Tale *Our Chance Trivia *This is the last episode to premiere on Disney Junior before returning to Disney Channel. *Shuriki is finally killed in this episode and Fiero is turned back to stone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials